


Reasonable Compensation

by TerraTenshi



Series: Trick or Treat - Halloween 2015 [21]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Treat, sexy reverse harem technique
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraTenshi/pseuds/TerraTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke/Naruto treat for the prompt "someone is losing a lot of blood…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasonable Compensation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chrissy_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy_sky/gifts).



Naruto stared.

Sasuke glared darkly at the blond. The effect was probably muted by the fact that he had a pale hand clamped to the bridge of his nose.

Naruto snickered.

Sasuke glared harder. His nose continued to leak blood which dribbled down and across his lips giving him a vaguely vampiric appearance.

Naruto laughed, hands wrapped around his stomach as he shook.

Sasuke growled angrily. Then he sputtered and coughed as some of the blood found its way into his mouth bringing with it the familiar coppery taste that still haunted his dreams.

Naruto calmed down enough to rub the brunet’s back solicitously until he’d managed to regain his breath.

Sasuke sighed. “Dobe-”

“It’s not my fault!” Naruto broke in, “How was I supposed to know you’d react like that?”

Sasuke rubbed his forehead as though to ward off a headache. “Why do you even **have** that technique?” Naruto just shot his teammate a look. “Right, right, stupid question.”

“It’s surprisingly useful.”

“When it doesn’t backfire on your teammates.”

“You’re the one who ran into a tree!”

Sasuke growled again, shrugging the blond off in annoyance. “There were fifty naked men including you. Including me! What the hell did you expect me to do?!”

“Not run into a tree!” Naruto practically chirped, his spiky hair appearing to shift briefly into the appearance of fox ears. Sasuke glared and flicked his fingers to send a small burst of fire at the rebellious hair tufts.

“Hey!” Naruto dodged out of the way, pouting at the other man.

“Gotta pay attention, dobe.”

“You’re just jealous of my Sexy Reverse Harem Technique.”

“Sure I am.” He flicked his gaze around the forest. “So what’s it going to cost me to make sure you never mention this again?”

Naruto smirked, a too pointy canine peeking over his lower lip. “Well...”

Sasuke sighed heavily. “Dammit, Dobe.”


End file.
